A Little Joke
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Sabin and Shelley prank AJ. Slash, humor


**Story Title:** A Little Joke

**Story Type: **Slash, Humor

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe and mentions of Jay Lethal

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **You'll never believe it, but they're still not mine. Motherfuckers. I keep trying, but so far it's a no go. They belong to themselves/TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, humor

**A/N: **Hmmm, so got bored Friday -still no TV or internet; grrrr- and thought I'd write an April's Fool Day fic, and also did a one shot for Randy's birthday. Productive, huh? Oh, and poor AJ *shakes head in sympathy* Whatever you did to Jay, I hope it was worth it. He's gone and turned the rest of the muses against you, you poor son of a bitch. I'd watch it if I were you. Jay's got a nasty temper and he can hold a grudge like a motherfucker.

Alex sat on the hotel bed, watching Chris pull on a pair of jeans. He was usually pretty mellow by now; he had already worked out his usual post smoke energy with Chris -and he was still sore- but instead he was feeling restless.

"We should prank AJ," Alex suggested as he rolled over onto his side and halfheartedly started looking for a pair of jeans to put on. "It's too early to go to bed."

Chris sat on the bed next to his partner, leaning back against the headboard. After glancing at the clock he had to agree that ten was a little early to go to sleep. "Why AJ, 'Lex?"

"Why not AJ? Besides, he annoyed me the other day," Alex informed Chris, frowning a little. "I can't remember how the little fucker did it, but I was fucken pissed."

Chris shrugged; they had to take a break from harassing Joe, after all -he was starting to sound serious about all the bodily harm he threatened them with.

"I'm just trying to think what we could do," Alex went on finally finding a pair of jeans that he was pretty sure were clean. When they were in a hotel, they were both fucking pigs and the mixed pile of clothes would stay where it was until they had to leave.

"He's not in his room, right?" Chris asked, trying to remember what pranks they had pulled on who over the years. He hated repeating himself; it was the easy way and that was never as much fun as doing things the hard way.

"Yeah, he went out to eat with Joe," Alex answered, rolling his eyes. "It's Monday and we're in Florida. The world would fucken end if he didn't go eat at BW3 with Joe tonight."

"Remember that prank we were going to put over on Jay," Chris said, sitting up and stretching. "We decided against it 'cause -"

"Jay was threatening to off himself if we didn't leave him alone," Alex remembered, a gleam in his eyes. "And then he started sleeping with that baseball bat by his bed, so we left him alone."

"That fucker got me good, too," Chris scowled, rubbing his arm. "I still gotta get him back for that."

"Let Jay relax and think he's in the clear before we get to him," Alex said, a devious grin on his face. "This plan for AJ, I like it. We need to go to the store though."

After hunting up shoes and shirts, finding the keys for the rental and making sure they had the keycard on them, they made their way to the Walmart down the street.

They got what they needed after wandering around for almost an hour -and getting distracted by the video game set up in the electronics department- and headed back to the hotel.

Once they were there, Chris and Alex talked the girl at the desk into giving them a copy of AJ's keycard. They got onto the elevator, giggling like a couple of retards and got off on their floor. They made a quick pit stop to drop off some stuff into their room and then walked over to AJ's where they let themselves in.

Working quickly, they separated; Chris going by the bed and stripping the sheets off of it. He rummaged through the bag until he found the industrial size bottle of honey and proceeded to smear honey all over the bed until the sheet was completely covered. Then he made the bed up again, making sure it looked normal. Walking past the nightstand, he paused so he could unplug the lamp before he went to check on Alex.

Alex was just coming out of the bathroom, a satisfied smile on his face as he capped off the baby oil and tossed it at Chris.

"I wish I could see his face when he goes flying into the wall," Alex said, rubbing his hands together. As Chris put the baby oil into the plastic bag, he had the brief thought that he was glad he never seemed to piss Alex off.

"I balanced the feathers on top of the towels," he went on, looking thoughtful. "Don't know if AJ'll go for a towel before he attempts to take a shower, but if he does the shower first, they'd still stick to him if he was wet, so it's still a good time for us."

"Got the sheets taken care of," Chris told him as they left, closing the door quietly. "And I unplugged the lamp, so he can't turn it on before he gets into bed."

"He should be back soon; it's almost 11:30," Alex said as they walked into their room. "You know the little pussy's got to be back before last call; his wife might lose her mind if he's out too late."

Chris smirked and shoved Alex back onto the bed, straddling his lap. "I wonder why I think you're sexy when you're being a devious bastard."

Alex put his hands on Chris's hips, tugging until their lower bodies were in closer contact. "You've got good taste," he told him, moaning when Chris moved his shirt out of the way and set his teeth on his shoulder.

Chris moved back, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. He yanked Alex's shirt off and threw it on top of his before attacking Alex's neck and shoulder with his teeth.

Alex pulled Chris up for a rough kiss, moaning again when Chris shifted his weight onto his arm and slid his right hand down to palm Alex's dick.

Still smirking, Chris made his way down to the waistband of Alex's jeans, opening the button and the zipper and then licking his way back up to Alex's hip and biting him. Pulling back, Chris placed a quick kiss on the bruise that was already turning purple.

Moving up to give him another rough kiss, Chris hooked his fingers in the belt loops on Alex's jeans and started to pull them down when he realized someone was banging on their door and yelling.

Chris sat up, turning his head toward the door and smiling when he heard AJ's voice. Ignoring Alex's disappointed groan, he got off the bed and went to the door.

Alex finally realized what was happening and went to stand by Chris. Grinning, he threw open the door and promptly went into hysterics at the sight of AJ covered in feathers from the neck down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" AJ yelled, pointing at them wildly and sending feathers floating to the floor. "Look at me!"

"I – we-" Chris stuttered, unable to keep a straight face and collapsing into giggles. "It wasn't us!" Alex managed to gasp out weakly in between laughs.

AJ looked at the two of them, leaning against each other, laughing. He took in Chris's messy hair and the fact that Alex's pants were still undone and the love bites that were dotting his shoulders and chest, and he could feel himself getting madder by the second.

"Look at the two of you!" AJ fumed, getting louder with every word. "Don't you guys ever do anything besides prank people and fuck each other?"

"Sometimes we wrestle." Chris snickered, going into another fit at the look on AJ's face.

Joe opened his hotel door and immediately wished he hadn't when he was faced with the scene in the hall.

He tried to close the door before anyone noticed hm, but AJ happened to glance over and immediately headed for him, bitching about the Brats.

Joe sighed and opened the door wider to let AJ in, resigning himself to listening to AJ complain all night.

"Come on, AJ, it was just a little joke!" Alex called out, enjoying himself. "Yeah, don't be such a bitch!" Chris added, practically in tears from laughing so hard.

"Sometimes I really hate them." AJ muttered. Joe could only agree.


End file.
